1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor components, and manufacturing methods thereof. The invention particularly relates to semiconductor components that include semiconductor devices, for example, field-effect transistors (FET), on a semiconductor substrate, and methods for manufacturing such semiconductor components.
2. Description of the Related Art
In semiconductor components, for example, the semiconductor device FET is formed on a semiconductor substrate. For higher integration, there is a need for miniaturization of such semiconductor devices. However, in the realm of FETs, miniaturization of the semiconductor devices may lead to decreased drain current amounts and a corresponding decrease in operation speed.
As a countermeasure against such drawbacks, for example, JP-A-2007-5568 and JP-A-2009-94571 propose increasing the effective channel width by providing a gate insulating film and a gate electrode on a patterned surface formed along the width direction of the channel.